


Trevelyan

by SheWalksWithAshla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blight, F/M, Gen, House Cousland, House Trevelyan - Freeform, Montilyet Family - Freeform, The Blight (Dragon Age), The Chantry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksWithAshla/pseuds/SheWalksWithAshla
Summary: Talia Trevelyan was supposed to follow her older brother into Chantry life, but the blight that threatens Fereldan to her role in the Inquisition will change what she once thought, and eventually lead her to who she was meant to become.





	Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Blight rages in Ferelden, House Trevelyan answers the call.

**Ostwick Castle, 9:30 Dragon, Post-Ostagar**

The news of the Blight spread quickly throughout the city of Ostwick. And it wasn't long before refugees began to flood the cities doorsteps, eager to get away and seek safe harbour. And it wasn't long before Bann Bjorn Trevelyan began to turn them away to Kirkwall further down the shore, about five days ride. Talia Trevelyan knew she was being sheltered, her uncle had come to take her away to the Templar Order, somewhere in Orlais; but her father had turned her mothers brother away. 

"It's not that we don't want you to serve the Maker Talia." Her mother Elida had explained softly, taking her daughters hand as they watched the ships sail away from their closed city gates. "But your father and I feel that it's safer for you to remain here while this mess in Ferelden gets sorted out."

"Have you heard from Uncle Bryce and Aunt Eleanor?"

Elida pursed her lips at the mention of her dearest friends. "I know that Fergus went south, and that they cannot find Elissa." She sounded upset. "I'm afraid that Highever is in Arl Howe's hands now."

"But it doesn't belong to him." Talia protested. How can they just let him take it? Talia thought, feeling angry and sad. "It's supposed to belong to House Cousland." She continued on, "Can't Queen Anora-"

"No. I'm afraid that your Aunt and Uncle-" Elida interrupted softly. She paused, wondering how she was going to deliver the news, but the voice of her husband broke the silence.

"Is Talia ready yet?"

Elida looked up at her husband Bjorn. His light beard shivered in the wind, and he was staring at them intently. "Your father wants you to come and learn how to rule today. Your brother Edmund is busy helping the guard with the refugees."

"That's Olivers job. He's second in line." Talia sounded confused. "He could still be alive." Why have they given up on him?

Bjorn sighed. "We don't know Talia. Until he comes home, I need you to learn what he did." He placed a hand on his only daughters shoulder. "We are also expecting a few noble houses soon, I want to show them that we still stand strong." Bjorn nodded at his wife. "Come Talia. I don't want us to be late."

Talia looked at her mother who nodded encouragingly before Talia rose. She followed her father through her room and down the corridors until they entered a great hall, two seats that were large enough for her parents sat at the front, while smaller chairs for Talia and her brothers could be brought in from the side. She watched as her father stood behind his chair and motioned Talia to sit in it. It was very large, and Talia felt embarrassed that her feet couldn't touch the ground. As she looked around, she felt the warmth of the hearth fire in the middle, surrounded by her father's men and women, their nobles and a few citizens that had been let in to speak to their Bann. The room was very large, with stained glass windows showing Andraste high above them, and lower windows that served as holes which archers could shoot through if their was an attack.

Talia turned to look up at her father as he spoke, feeling nervous; unsure. Wondering if she could rule like her brother Edmund was going to.

"You all know of my youngest Talia. She will be learning today, so I expect that you will treat her with the same respect you give myself and my wife." Bjorn nodded at Talia gave him with a small, unsure smile.

"My Lady." A man approached, hat in hand as she turned to look at him. "What are we going to do with all the refugees?" He paused. "Do we have enough food." He hesitated, before asking. "My wife and I have ten children, if their isn't enough-"

"I-" Talia hesitated, quickly trying to keep his focus. "I need to take a tally of how many are here, my father's adviser has not shared that information to me." Talia sounded apologetic. "The blight won't last forever."

"Because of the Grey Warden's?"

Talia felt flustered. "We don't know-"

"They killed King Cailan!"

"That is what Loghain wants us to believe." Bjorn's voice shouted out. He looked down at Talia who had started to fidget in her seat, clearly uncomfortable by the jeers. "But we know the truth. Howe killed the Cousland Teryn's, Lady Elissa and her brother are both missing and we have a civil war threatening our shores. Do not speak of treachery in my household."

He killed Auntie Eleanor and Uncle Bryce? Talia felt hot all of a sudden, somewhere between crying and anger.

He placed a hand on Talia's shoulder to calm her down and looked out into the crowd, meeting the concerned eyes of Elida. "Talia will be staying and learning how to be a Bann. Shouting at my daughter while she learns is a lesson, but not on her first day." He stepped back and nodded at Talia with a small, reassuring smile. "Now, you should ask if there is any other business we need to attend to."

Talia swallowed hard and faced the crowd again. "Is there any other business we need to attend to at this time?" Her voice was shaky. A few citizens and nobles in the crowd nodded slowly. "Then...please tell me." Talia looked again at her father. "I will do my best to help you."

* * *

**Sir Trevelyan,**

**I apologise for my letter, but I'm afraid that your son Oliver will not be returning to you. He has done his duty, and is with the Maker.**

**Rendon Howe,**

**Arl of Amaranthine and Highever**

Bjorn looked down hard at the letter from the traitor.  _He had no right-_

"Father?"

Bjorn swallowed hard. "Yes Edmund?" He looked over at his oldest son, knowing that soon he would take charge of House Trevelyan.

"We've received word from Antiva that House Montilyet is coming to visit. They should be here in a fortnight." Edmund watched his father's stern back and tilted his head. "Talia is still asking about the Templar Order, are we still going to send her when this is over?"

"No."

Edmund looks mildly upset. "She won't be very happy."

"I'm afraid that your sister is second in line." Bjorn handed his oldest son the letter and walked towards his bed, sitting down heavily. "I didn't want to burden my only daughter with that responsibility at such a young age." He sighed, shaking his head as if he didn't believe this was happening. "Your mother and I didn't want this for Talia. We wanted her to join the Chantry. You know how much she wanted to be a Templar like her Uncle."

"I know she did." Edmund answered. He looked down at the letter. "I was squired at twelve." Edmund looks back at his father, trying to keep a calm face. He suspected, but to have the confirmation-

"And now Talia will be your squire." Bjorn nodded to himself as if this was the way it was always meant to be. "We should start training her. If Fergus and Elissa do not return, or if they do...I want to help get Highever back for them."

Edmund nodded with a shaky breath. "Yes father." He looked at the door. "Should I tell Talia?"

"Wait until morning. She should at least get one good nights sleep."

Edmund nodded and placed the letter down on the desk near the bookcase. "Should I leave you father?"

"No. I want to discuss the Montilyet's." Bjorn looked over at his son. "We have only a fortnight to prepare."

"Talia will be okay." Edmund said softly. "She's stronger then we give her credit for."

Bjorn looked at Edmund like he didn't believe him, instead standing up and walking to his desk. "We should discuss the Montilyet's." He sat down heavily. "Now, the Grand Tourney is coming up-"

* * *

 

**Ostwick, Six Months Later**

"Shield up!" Edmund pushed his shield down as hard as he could, Talia barely able to keep on her feet from the strength of it. She stumbled but dug her feet into the dirt, sliding back. "Talia you have to fight back. You can't be scared forever."

Talia shut her eyes and nodded, lifting her wooden sword and swiping it against Edmund's legs. "I can do this."

"Then prove it! We need to find Lady Elissa. We need to take back Highever." Edmund shouted back. He pushed again and Talia fell over into the dirt and mud. "Get up."

Talia pushed herself to her feet and raised her shield. "I'm...fine." She was breathing heavily, and Edmund hesitated. He didn't want to hurt Talia, he just wanted to make her fight back. She couldn't hide behind him forever, not like she did when she met the Montilyet's.

Edmund brought his sword down, not a wooden one like Talia's. She blocked and pushed back. But it didn't move him much. When he pushed again Talia managed to regain her footing and he nodded. "That's better. If you can stay on your feet you won't get hurt. Always stay on your feet, and keep your shield up."

He looked up and saw their father watching. "Father's watching."

Talia looked up for a moment before slamming her shield into her oldest brother, making him him winch and stare at her in shock. "You don't me not to get distracted!"

Edmund grinned as their father laughed. "I'd hate to be the tree that feared you."

Talia stuck out her tongue. "I'll hit you again."

"Good." Edmund shifted on his feet and smirked.  _She's getting confident. That's exactly what we need, especially if she keeps it up._

"Come here." Bjorn called, and Talia looked at her brother. He shrugged before they both made their way up to their father. "I have some good news." He smiled at them, Talia covered in dirt and mud, and Edmund; tall and soon to be married.

"I've had a letter from Lady Elissa."

Talia cheered. "I told you. I told you that she would write!"

**Uncle,**

**I hope you know that I survived, and that I am a Grey Warden, trying desperately to stop the Blight. My travels will take me to Highever and you don't need to say it. That's the last place I should go. But I cannot stand by while my family's home remains in Howe's hands. Please know that you do not need to answer this call, but Leliana said that I should ask for any and all help I can. That's why I decided to contact you. I hope I will see you in the Coastlands.**

**Love,**

**Lady Elissa,**

**Grey Warden**

Talia tried to look up at the letter, to make sure it really was Elissa's writing. "She's coming back to Highever. But who is Lady Leliana?" 

"I don't know. Elissa doesn't mention a family name."

Talia tilted her head, frowning. "Then maybe she isn't a noble then." 

Edmund laughed and put an arm around his sister. "You have a lot to learn."

Talia shot him an irritated look. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we are going to travel to Highever." Edmund said with a forced smile. He looked at their father. "I'm not wrong am I father?"

"No. Your not wrong Edmund." Bjorn told them. He looked down at the letter before putting the letter away and looking down at Talia. "You are my second born now." Bjorn grasped Talia on her right shoulder. "Do what is expected of you, fight for your family." He looked at Edmund who was watching sullenly. "Tomorrow you will be named an heir of House Trevelyan in front of the people. So that the Maker and Andraste know when you reach the golden city that you are no longer fifth born." Bjorn watched Talia's face as she ducked down and nodded, before stepping back quietly.

"Yes father." Talia said softly. She glanced at her older brother and frowned slightly. "And does that mean I have to fight at Highever like Edmund?"

Bjorn hesitated. "If you do not feel you are ready I will not send you."

"I'll go." Talia felt nervous. But she didn't want to be seen as a coward by her people. By her family. 

"Then we should fit you with a proper sword." Edmund said with a smile, feeling proud of his little sister. "You can't do damage with a wooden one, unfortunately." He took her wooden sword in his hands and held it up. "You will be a good warrior one day, you've improved so much in the last few months."

 "You should get ready for your ceremony." Bjorn said quietly. "I'll speak to Mother Ailis." Their father turned and walked away, leaving Edmund and Talia to themselves.

"Shall we keep practising?"

Talia kept quiet.

Edmund pushed her to the side. "Come on, I'll even let you win this time."

"Edmund?"

Edmund made a sound of acknowledgement. 

"I'm never going to be a Templar am I?"

Edmund hesitated. "Well...you might still-"

Talia glared at him. "Tell me the truth."

Edmund sighed. "Mother and Father want to keep you safe. We need you here Talia. With us, your family."

"Then it's not a no." Talia replied more calmly.  _I guess I can stay where I'm needed._

"You'll find your place Talia." Edmund reassured her. "I promise."

Talia tried to smile at him. "Thanks Edmund."

Edmund motioned his head. "Let's try again. I want to see if you really can beat me this time." He patted his little sister on the shoulder, before handing Talia back her wooden sword. "I hope your ready for a thrashing!"

"Not in your lifetime.

* * *

**The Next Day, Chantry, Ostwick, Free Marches**

The ceremony wasn't supposed to be as grand as a knighting ceremony. But somehow in a day, word had gotten around, and even a few nobles visiting from Ferelden and Antiva had gotten into the magnificent room of the Chantry. Talia waited quietly in her House colours, as Mother Ailis made a few words of welcome. She wasn't sure who was more nervous, her parents or her. Edmund looked as calm as ever, he hardly showed when he was frightened. But Talia reached for the pendent of Andraste and the Maker around her neck, holding it close as she shut her eyes, muttering a silent prayer for courage.

"Lady Talia Trevelyan, please step forward and kneel before Andraste and the Maker."

Talia swallowed hard, before she stood and walked over to Mother Ailis, kneeling down and ducking her head as her hands dropped to her side. Any talking in the room was silenced, and Talia felt as though a heavy blanket was draped over her shoulders. She didn't dare open her eyes, even as Mother Ailis began to speak, instead trying to focus on the fast beating of her heart, wondering what it was going to feel like to become second born.

"In the eyes of the Maker and in the eyes of Andraste, you my child have been asked to take a great responsibility in their eyes, and in the eyes of your family and your ancestors. Blessed is a learned child, blessed is the child who knows how to protect the weak, and bring justice to those who have been wronged. You are now second born, heir to Bjorn and Elida Trevelyan of Ostwick. You are the sister of Edmund, first born. You go into the world as a child, but when the battle ends you will be a woman. Learn well my child, and heed the words of the Maker and Andraste. Take up your sword, defend with your shield and may you bring honour to yourself and your family name." Revered Mother Ailis placed her hand on Talia's head, before reaching down to hold her long hair. She pulled out a small dagger. "Maker look upon your child, and Andraste give her strength, for no one goes into battle without fear." Mother Ailis reached down and cut off Talia's hair as she tried not to flinch. "You are now ready, in the eyes of the Maker and Andraste. You are now an heir to House Trevelyan." She let go of Talia's hair as it fell to the ground amidst the cheers, leaving her with hair so short that it reached her ears.

She slowly stood as her father came over with a laugh, happier then he had been in a while. He kissed her forehead, and pulled her to his side. "Well done Talia." He let go as Elida came over and kissed his wife. "We shall have a feast tonight! And when the morning comes we shall show Howe that we are coming for him!" He shouted as the people cheered loudly.

Edmund motion his hand and Talia walked over to him. "You did well sister." He nodded his head to the great walls surrounding them. "Let's go for a walk." He led Talia way up the steps and past the guards that guarded the wall, before they stopped to look out over the vast ocean.

"We sail for Highever tomorrow." Edmund said softly. "I'll do what I can, but promise me that you'll escape if things go sideways. Father and Mother only have us left." He frowned softly. "And Magnus, but he's off with the Chantry. He can't claim our titles."

Talia stared out into the ocean, fingers tapping on the stone ledge. "In the long hours of the night when hope has abandoned me,I will see the stars and know. Your Light remains." She smiled at Edmund. "I'm not afraid right now." Talia told Edmund quickly. She touched the new sword at her belt and gave him a confident look. "I need to learn how to take care of myself, and my family. I know you'll keep me safe. And so will Elissa." She paused for a moment. "Hey, do you think Leliana is important to Elissa?"

Edmund laughed. "She might be, Elissa mentions her in both letters she's sent us."

Talia glanced out at the ocean again. "When we come home, your going to be married." She looked at her older brother. "That's what mother said." She saw her brother nod. "If you have children, does that mean I still have to stay home?"

"What do you mean Talia?"

"I want to leave, to travel." Talia leaned her back against the wall. "I can't stay here forever Edmund. Not like you." 

"I'm sure one day you can leave and see many places." Edmund replied for Talia's benefit. "But don't make it sound like I'll be a hermit for the rest of my life."

Talia laughed with a grin. "Okay hermit. Good luck with marriage."

Edmund took a light swing at his little sister which Talia dodged and ran back down the steps to the safety of their mother. He looked down at his family, and muttered a silent prayer to the Maker and Andraste to keep his family safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Battle at Highever begins.


End file.
